


Shooting Stars

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [5]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones is fascinated by the wonders of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

"Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"You ever seen a shooting star?"

"No. Have you?"

"Nah. Always wanted to though. Quite magical, I think."

"Suppose. If you're into that kind of thing."

"Oh, you're such a romantic(!) How did I keep off you for so long?"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere."

"Mmm.... That's nice.... It's clearly getting me somewhere! ... Don't stop..."

"Shut it."

"..."

"..."

"Ooh, do that again."

"This?"

"Ah! Yes, that."

"..."

"Look!"

"What?"

"The sky, moron."

"Why the hell would I be looking at the sky?"

"Don't matter; you've missed it."

"Oh no. What a terrible shame."

"Shut up."

"..."


End file.
